citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soltan gris1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cities XL Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cities XL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:28, October 4, 2011 Hello, I am one of the top contributors and active member of Simtropolis that has been here for quite some time. I thank you very much for all the additional information. I am rather busy with college courses for a Chemistry degree so all your hard work is appreciated. I noticed that you deleted a lot of redirect pages without changing links to the new pages. I will have to look for red links and fix them, again, I also noticed some minor spelling errors. -- AzemOcram 17:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I am going to re-add a few redirect pages to aid in searching for the right pages and to fix over 50 red links. -- AzemOcram 02:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Because you are a native Portuguese speaker, and you said there is a sizable Portuguese speaking playing base, I would appreciate it if you make Portuguese translations of certain pages. It should be /PT I will make Spanish translations with /ES and we should try to recruit French and German speakers. Thank you so much! Have a nice day! -- AzemOcram 18:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not a native Portuguese speaker :) Yes, I live in Brasil and speak Portuguese, but I'm not sure if I dare translate so seriously... My native language is Bulgarian. Soltan gris1 11:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a lot of work to do now that this wiki has had information removed and many new articles have misspellings. I would greatly recommend getting a dictionary for your browser so as to improve the quality of the spelling. You missed one of the types of fields (Vegetable Farming). Tomorrow, I will create a new page about Agricultural Areas. You can decide on the name since there is no official one for them. I will write a detailed guide on placement of farms, add a gallery of each of the field types, and copy (after editing) some of the information on the Agriculture (Food Industry) page. So you decide: "Farms," "Farm Fields," "Farm Areas," "Agricultural Areas," "Agricultural Zones," "Farm Zones," or "Agribusiness Zones." If you decide that a new page is a bad idea, I will make heavy edits to the Food Industry page and put the gallery there. I also hope that the Business Hotel page has all the information of all the buildings that had their pages deleted. If not, I have even MORE work to do! Have a nice day! --AzemOcram 04:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, thanks for the welcome. I've been a veteran wiki editor, having been administrator/moderator of GTAWiki, which is incidentally on Wikia but have since then took sort of leave from it and have edited Wikipedia. I am also currently administrator at ActiveWiki under handle Legion. I've also been SimCity veteran for over 10 years and I've played City Life before Cities XL came out. I've only gotten it on Steam about a week ago or less and I must say it's a decent game. I hope to make difference here. Again, thanks for welcome. Also I read that you're classical musician. Glad to hear someone else has passion for classical music as I do. :) Legion 06:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Soltan, re. blue prints, I think the info is looking good. lets start each one with: This is a Tier ? Blueprint / MegaStructure What do you thinks, see the Asian blue prints that I have been working on. Good idea, let's do it. The way we were doing it currently always looked weird to me.... By the way, don't forget to sign your messages, using the Signature button, or 4 ~ :) Soltan gris1 13:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit for making the Lucky 2,000th edit on the wiki! earned by Soltan gris1 17 hours ago Nice :) Nicko2u 06:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC)